Laroth
History Laroth was once the leader of a Pagan Temple in Patria teaching people to follow false Religion . He was also skilled in using spirit mana. He always used his Magic skills to charm people into believing his lies. One day his own son fell to his lies, but not by his intention and died thinking that sacrificing his blood to Laroth's fake god would give him blessings. Laroth cried for his loss and repented his actions, but he still continued making people believe in false hopes. One day a middle aged man and a young boy stayed in the temple even after the temple's classes were over and came over to Laroth. The little boy began yelling at Laroth accusing him of spreading lies across Patria and Laroth tired from working scams began to yell back. Then the boy suprisingly tackled Laroth sending him hard on the floor. Just as Laroth was gonna hit back the middle aged man commanded them to stop. He then put the hood that was hiding the man's face down and revealed himself to be Kylorin. Kylorin told the boy who was apparently one of his many children to stay quiet and polite. Laroth thought that the great king of Patria would be here to give donations and used his spirit magic to convince him to. Kylorin sensed this and fought back, but was suprised at how strong his magic was. Kylorin's son sensed the magic too and became raged and screamed at Laroth telling him that he continued to be a con-man even after he caused his own son's death. This caused Laroth to burst into tears which revealed that the news they got about him was true, but Laroths magic was so strong that it influenced Kylorin's son into crying too. Then Kylorin settled them both down and offered to teach Laroth more powerful spirit magic and to become one of his students in the name of Ceridwen. To do that he would have to leave his con-life forever, which he did and became one of the powerful mages of the Age of Magic. Laroth continued to study as a student of Kylorin, til Kylorin realized the madness he had put upon Patria was wrong and with the help of Nantosuelta led a rebellion across the once great kingdom of Patria killing the mages, wizards and sorcerers that went against their cause for cleansing Patria. Most of Kylorin's main students opposed his cause including Laroth, which forced Kylorin into killing his own creations. Most of his students escaped but some died off like Laroth who now lives on in the Underworld of Arawn building his own kingdom of lost, confused and some slaved spirits and souls. Hoping that he could one day rise up to the god of death and appoint himself as a god by taking Arawn's powers. But Gyra is planning to not let that happen. Laroth's plans in the Underworld were so far succeeding, until Gyra led a group of elves that Laroth enslaved back into Erebus from Arawn's vault. Along with their escape they managed to get tomes from Laroth's studies which among one of them named Sandalphon learned to use them to become shades and increase their mortal life to create the "the grey", Sidar. Among the Sidar a Hero emurged named Rathus Denmora who was sent on a mission to pledge his service to Arawn in the name of the Sidar, and was stopped by a former angel of Arawn who now served Laroth but claimed to be one of Arawn's angel. The former angel gave Rathus an enchanted sword called the "Nether Blade" which traps the souls of its host inside the sword. Rathus took the blade fooled by Laroth's angel into thinking that the souls would be transported into Arawn's Palace but were actually transported right into Laroth's kingdom. Rathus Denmora did as the former angel asked and slayed the ones who did not fear death. Nether Blade holds the soul of Ethne the White and Auric Ulvin who both unknowingly join Laroth's army along with other great people. Recently, the Elohim have Ethne's body and are trying to get her back from the Nether Blade, while Laroth is preparing to assault Arawn, Gyra and their allies in the Underworld. Appearance Laroth wears a crown of mirrors and has no eyes.